


Sense of belonging

by tsuranukiaki



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Consensual Sex, Edgeplay, Incest, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuranukiaki/pseuds/tsuranukiaki
Summary: Ju-chan is cute. Muku's hands slide up his muscular thighs, adoring as Juza clenches his jaw, forcing himself to keep shut.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Sakisaka Muku
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Sense of belonging

**Author's Note:**

> This is a nice fandom  
> You write fictional characters kissing and suddenly you deserve a beating or death  
> Anyways

_Ju-chan is cute._ Muku's hands slide up his muscular thighs, adoring as Juza clenches his jaw, forcing himself to keep shut. 

Banri and Kazunari were working on a project so they switched roomates just for a night or two—nothing unusual nor awkward. Weren't they _cousins after all?_

Muku kisses Juza's hip bone and delights in the whole body shudder. His underwear was growing completely soaked, _¿was he being too mean_? He worries but Ju-chan was the one who wanted him like this. Teasing, bordering on sweetly sadistic. Muku's gaze travels from his tenting cock, admiring the full expanse of his muscled torso to finally settle on his flushed face. Glazed eyes that silently beg Muku to keep going, trembling lips that itched to encourage him. He was trying so hard to behave… 

Muku's fingers touch him through the cloth and rejoice on the way he tenses. Juza was writhing, his hips obviously wanting to move up and grind against his palm to get more friction but he _wouldn't._ Liquid pleasure rumbled through Muku's gut, making him twitch inside his boxer briefs. 

“Ju-chan, ¿how do you want it?” He says, voice a tad lower than usual. He presses just the slightest bit harder for good measure and Juza has to bite his lower lip to restrain himself. Cute. “Should I do it now?” 

He's so hard, it must actually hurt, right? Damp underwear was clinging to his cock beneath Muku's insistent pressure. That must be too much yet too little at the same time, if his heavy breathing is an indicator. A beautiful sight. 

“Please…” Ju-chan is so _so quiet_ , was he afraid of being caught? The rooms had thin walls after all. Or perhaps it was too embarrassing to beg like this? Was Ju-chan feeling embarrassed? The idea was thrilling on its own. His other hand dipped inside his own underwear, gripping himself to regain control. Just a few seconds, and it makes Juza feel impossibly harder under his fingertips. 

“Ju-chan, is not answering my questions…” So he moves, leaning down and kissing the slope of his chest, working his lips until he finds Juza's nipple—he plays with it carefully, lovingly nipping with his teeth while his hand is but a ghost presence over Juza's navel. He knows it's cruel but Muku really needs to hear Ju-chan want him, crave for him. He loves him so much, is he being selfish? 

“Muku—” The moan that leaves his lips is so cute, his name had never sounded so nice before. Juza's other nipple seems lonely, so he laps it with as much diligence as he did the other and earns a string of groans, Juza's own hands gripping on the bed sheets with all of his strength until Muku lifts himself, _how does he look?_ Does Ju-chan like him? His pupils dilate, long legs part even further for Muku's slim figure. 

“I want to make Ju-chan feel good…” It's the truth, he wants to hear Juza come undone, feel so nice and full he might cry— _Ah, when did he become like this?_ Shame knots on his chest but Juza's wanting expression is enough to make it pass swiftly. His hands set on his defined waist, gripping, "How do you want it?" 

He can see Juza is already past his breaking point. 

“Please, fuck me…” His voice, the way his back curves to feel more of Muku's heat. He's panting, sweat glistening that gorgeous, sun kissed skin. It's as if Ju-chan's whole body is pleading for him, asking for him…

He pulls down his underwear and Juza's cock bobs prettily and he's so wet, precum drooling, _he's leaking everywhere_. Muku's gaze fixates for a second before remembering to take the lube from its designated place under the pillow. 

Ju-chan always takes his fingers so well...Hot walls clenching onto him, wanting him deeper inside. He wants to comply but he needs to be careful—he looks tough but Muku knows the truth. Juza is soft, he's _sensitive_. He shakes, trying to grow accustomed to Muku filling him up faster than it's necessary, really. He likes taking care of Ju-chan, likes the way his muscles flutter and his hips move on its own, trying to meet the careful pumping of his wrist. 

One turns to two and then three. It's amazing, the view is amazing. Ju-chan looks perfect being stretched by his fingers. So much Muku is left panting too, mesmerized. Could he come just like this? Just from Muku fingering his ass? His fingers move faster, deeper, brushing his prostate with intent and—

“Please…” Juza groans, moving his knees up, folding himself in a way that leaves him completely exposed to Muku's eyes. He's unbelievable, Ju-chan looks so pretty, his dark baritone music to his ears. Begging for his cock. 

Of course, he won't leave him hanging. 

He retracts his fingers and takes those shapely legs upon his shoulders, supporting him with the strength hidden by his delicate exterior. Ju-chan already knows though, that Muku can not only hold his ground but that he's able to _mess him up._ He lines his cock and Juza's hole twitches, greedy. He can't help but to admire his body. Muku likes this position, likes seeing everything from Juza. 

“I love you, Ju-chan” He whispers, leaning down to kiss his lips carefully. The moment Juza starts to respond, his mouth opening sensually—he pushes, catching him off guard, making him kiss harder to drown out the different sounds wanting to fill the room. 

Even after how careful Muku was with him, Juza is still tight. He's clinging, and that's the sign he wanted to see before he pushes _harder,_ he knows he's doing well because Juza's hands move and hold him closer. Fingers gripping on his hair, as Muku takes a taste of the frail skin of his neck. He's careful, kissing him tenderly while his hips rut messily inside in contrast—his hands squeeze Juza's hips and he hopes that it won't leave suspicious marks but then he also hopes it _does_. He imagines Juza looking down to see the remnants of Muku's touch on him and _fuck._

They are too riled up, they won't last anymore—so Muku speeds up, centering for that spot inside Ju-chan he's already familiar with and _God_ , the way his entire frame trembles. He wants more, Muku will give him more, Muku will give anything Ju-chan wants—

He comes untouched. Muku sighs, following suit and spilling inside. 

He pulls out and kisses Juza. His cheek, his forehead, the point of his nose. 

“Muku?” _Yes, that's him_ and he giggles. He nuzzles on the crook of Juza's neck. He might look something akin to an amorous cat and it's okay. He just wants to shower Ju-chan with love. 

“Was I okay?” He mutters, because there's still that little shock of anxiety that strikes inside his chest. But, the more time he spends here, surrounded by his friends and Ju-chan, the smaller his urge for approval becomes. Maybe one day it will be gone for good. 

Juza kisses the top of his head. Big hands caressing his back, with undescriptable tenderness. 

“Perfect” It's funny, how their thoughts mirror each other's, “I love you too” 

Muku feels like he belongs. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> We rise!  
> I go by @tsuranukiaki on Twitter if you wanna talk about the forbidden A3 ships, I'm having way too many plot bunnies lately...


End file.
